


Such a Thing As Too Much Stamina

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: The dictionary was my idea. The idea of Viktor learning Japanese while he waited was shadesofhades's idea. Heh. She'll probably hate me for including her in this nonsense.





	Such a Thing As Too Much Stamina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



"I know I said you have a lot of stamina, Yuuri, but this wasn't quite what I meant."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said, a blush dusting his fine features. "This isn't… well. I didn't expect…"

"It's all right." Viktor leaned back and stretched his arms over his head. "I should have considered the possibility; you couldn't have known. You _are_ just a… well, should I say, a _former_ virgin."

Yuuri nodded, and Viktor yawned. The pace had been holding, slow but steady, for quite some time. He peeked at the bedside clock. At least an hour. There was something about erections lasting too long, but Viktor didn't think that counted if it was a natural occurrence.

Still.

"Say, Yuuri, do you mind if…"

"Oh!" Yuuri cried, and quickly wrapped his hand around Viktor again; he hissed in a breath.

"No, not what I—er—meant, Yuuri. I'm still a tad sensitive. Quite a bit older than you, you know."

"Not that much!" Yuuri let go of Viktor's cock, which flopped back down against his thigh, there to rest like so much wilted lettuce.

Yuuri, on the other hand… his cock had been hard, and inside Viktor, for the aforementioned hour. Actually, it had been hard much longer than that. He had given Viktor a glorious blowjob, all while jacking himself.

Then he had spent at least fifteen minutes waiting—and hoping—for Viktor to recover.

Viktor was pleased that, even at twenty-seven, his recovery time had been short. The first time. And the second.

The third… well, Yuuri putting his hands, his mouth, or anything else, including things like the softest-ever blankets, near Viktor's dick and he had to clench his teeth in pain.

But despite sucking Yuuri off for awhile after the second orgasm, and rubbing him with his hands after the third, and now, an hour of steady, almost dull thrusting, and Viktor was wondering…

"You know, I think I'll just find something to do."

"I'm so sorry," Yuuri said miserably, but his pace remained the same. He seemed to be enjoying it; his face was flushed and his skin was sweaty, his glasses half-steamed up. He had grunted and groaned and keened, and Viktor could feel a steady drip of precome within himself. But despite all that, Yuuri seemed nowhere close to finished.

"It's really fine," Viktor said, yawning again. He was growing sleepy, despite the continued movement in and out of his hole, which by now was so nicely stretched as to feel quite numb in spite of things.

He picked up the Japanese dictionary off the bedside table.

"Take your time, Yuuri," he said, flipping it open to the first pages. "I bet I can learn Japanese by the time you come."

end.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary was my idea. The idea of Viktor learning Japanese while he waited was shadesofhades's idea. Heh. She'll probably hate me for including her in this nonsense.


End file.
